Happy Anniversary
by diauthie
Summary: Happy belated Kaisoo Day! EXO KaiSoo Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Fluff.


_Hello, readers! Long time no see *kiss and hug*_

_Here's a very short fanfic from my favorite couple, KaiSoo. Mungkin lebih cocok disebut ficlet :)) Tadinya mau diupload pas KaiSoo Day, tapi dengan berbagai alasan author baru bisa publish hari ini. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Author masih belum bagus nulis sesuatu yang fluffy *ngusap ujung mata* Semoga pada suka ya :-)_

_Don't forget to leave a review!_

**Title:**

**Happy Anniversary**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Happy anniversary, Kyungsoo."

Lelaki yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan itu seketika tersenyum tipis. "Happy anniversary too, Jongin."

Ya, 13 Januari adalah hari spesial bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua mengesahkan hubungan mereka di tanggal itu. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih tanggal 13 Januari sebagai hari jadi mereka. Kyungsoo berulangtahun tanggal 12 dan Jongin berulangtahun tanggal 14. Kebetulan? Ah, mungkin saja begitu. Namun mereka lebih senang menyebutnya dengan kata takdir.

"Kau memasak apa pagi ini? Sepertinya enak sekali."

Kyungsoo memegangi lengan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku sedang membuat ayam goreng kesukaanmu."

Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau yang terbaik, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk mengecup pipi kiri Jongin. "Aku tahu."

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar balasan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan hingga detik ini, Jongin tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa ia begitu mencintai hyung-nya itu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dulu, Jongin tidak sanggup menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya. Bahkan Jongin tidak ingin makan satu meja dengan Kyungsoo. Raut wajah datar dengan mata bulat besar milik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. Ketika temannya, Chanyeol, memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Kyungsoo di depan mata Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin tahu bahwa ia telah terpesona pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Lalu, sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab, bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih pada akhirnya.

"Ah, selesai juga!"

Jongin segera membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Kyungsoo refleks menatap mata hitam milik Jongin.

"Kyung," Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Harusnya itu kata-kataku, bodoh."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaanku setelah setahun mengenalmu." Jongin memperdalam tatapannya. "Tapi aku akan menjadi manusia paling bodoh jika aku memilih untuk menyia-nyiakanmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari pipinya yang mulai memerah. "So cheesy."

"Biarkan saja. Toh kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kim Jongin. Kau selalu benar." jawab Kyungsoo seraya membenarkan posisi rambut-rambut halus Jongin yang berada di samping wajahnya. "Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan kita."

Jongin menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu dengan segera beranjak menuju meja makan. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi beserta sepiring ayam goreng tepung favorit kekasihnya.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa spesial bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin rela mengambil cuti kerja hari ini demi menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak ada Jongin yang mengambil roti selai coklatnya dengan terburu-buru pagi ini. Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati quality time bersama kekasih lugunya itu.

"Kau mengambil cuti berapa hari?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengunyah potongan terakhir daging ayam renyah di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya cuti satu hari." jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum. "Aku harus menyelesaikan proyekku dengan Sehun sesegera mungkin."

"Huh, Sehun lagi. Jangan lupa membawa orang lain saat kau menemui Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya berdua saja." rajuk Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja makan.

Jongin menyeringai tipis. "Ah, besok sekretarisku tidak bisa datang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seraya menatap Jongin tajam. "Kalau begitu akan kuhubungi Baekhyun untuk menggantikannya."

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo saat kekasihnya itu akan beranjak dari meja makan. "Aku bercanda, sayang."

Kyungsoo menatap kesal kekasihnya yang kini tengah tertawa puas. "Ini tidak lucu, Jongin."

Jongin menahan tawanya demi membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau sangat lucu saat cemburu seperti itu."

"Ya habis, yang kau bahas barusan itu kan Sehun. Ah, mengapa kau harus mengadakan proyek dengannya."

Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo cemburu ketika mendengar nama Sehun. Sebelum mereka menjadi akrab, Jongin dan Sehun seperti tak terpisahkan. Hampir setiap saat mereka selalu bersama. Rekan-rekan kantor Jongin bahkan sempat kaget ketika Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Belakangan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun pernah menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Jongin.

"Tenang saja, Kyung. Sehun sudah punya kekasih saat ini." ujar Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja. "Bagaimana jika ia berbohong dan ternyata ia masih menyimpan perasaan untukmu?"

"Kyung," Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Walaupun itu terjadi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan terhadapku."

Tiga detik kemudian, mata Kyungsoo melebar menyadari tatapan Jongin yang berubah. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo. "Sekalipun Sehun memiliki tubuh yang proporsional dan wajah yang sangat tampan, ia tidak bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar."

Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang milik Jongin. Ia merasa memiliki dunia saat ia merasakan jantung kekasihnya berdegup kencang di telapak tangan kecilnya. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Jongin."

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar untuk menatap kembali manik mata indah milik Kyungsoo. "Harusnya itu kata-kataku, bodoh."

Mereka berdua seketika tertawa. "Kau tahu, Jongin? Kau memang luar biasa."

Jongin membalasnya dengan ciuman hangat. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menjabarkan betapa bahagianya Jongin saat ini. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut dari kekasihnya.

"Kyung," Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau kita teruskan di kamar saja?"

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "T-Tapi kita baru selesai makan, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai lebar. "Tidak ada alasan, sayang."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Jongin, kekasihnya itu segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Kyungsoo dari atas kursi.

Sepertinya pagi ini akan dihiasi oleh hal-hal indah yang semalam baru saja mereka lakukan. Anniversary sex after and before their birthday is great, right?

**-END-**


End file.
